Fairytale cHiKa
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: AU. Sakura had her turn. Now join Sia has she tries to make her fairytale crush on Gaara no Sabaku a reality. GaaOC, SasuSaku. OC fic. 2nd in the "Chika" series. Active.
1. Chapter 1

**A FAIRYTALE IS "a story for children about fairies or other imaginary beings and events, often including a moral message" ACCORDING TO ENCARTA DICTIONARY**

**A DREAM IS "something somebody hopes, longs, or is ambitious for, usually something difficult to attain or far removed from the present circumstances"**

**REALITY IS "everything that actually does or could exist in real life"**

_What do you think a fairytale is? How about a dream? How about reality?_

_Dictionaries don't know about **my fairytale, my dream, MY reality.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Fairytale cHiKa**_

_**Zero.**_

"Spill, Uchiha. What's bothering you?"

"…Saku got her chance with her guy…"

"UHM, excuse me, I don't remember anyone ASKING me if I WANTED to seduce Sasuke Uchiha!"

"You did though, didn't ya?"

"-and I think the rest of us should get a chance."

"Sounds good to me."

"EVERYTHING sounds good to you, Tennie. Who're you thinking, Sise?"

"…"

"Oh there is NO WAY IN HELL that you are going to seduce my brother!"

"Lets vote! All in favor, say aye!"

"A-aye."

"Aye."

"Aye!"

"AYE!"

"Aye!"

"Majority wins, Mari."

"GODDAMMIT…ok, FINE!"

* * *

_**.Five.**_

And that's how I FINALLY overpowered Temari and got my chance with her brother, Gaara.

The rules are basically the same-I have two weeks. Two weeks for him to ask me to be his girlfriend. Since I self-inflicted myself with this, the girls agreed that it should be simpler (plus we're talking about Gaara no Sabaku here; he's worse then Sasukle).

My story starts quite the opposite of Saku's-it starts in a park, NOT a club.

* * *

_**One.**_

It's a fact of life-I babysit my youngest cousin, eight year old Maybelle. Awful, right? I'm twenty one, it's a Saturday, and I'm watching a little kid. Well 'Belle is the sweetest thing EVER and I :heart: kids.

And, oddly enough, the one day I'm not super hyper and completely random is my first crack at hunkalicious Gaara. Thank you, fate!

"Push me, Sia!" little Maybelle glared up at me from her spot on the big girl swing.

I grinned down at her. "Someone call Uncle Fugaku-Belle's glaring! It's one for the books!" I teased, trying hard not to look at GAARA NO SABAKU and eight-year-old Sulphar no Sabaku who are ACROSS THE PARK. OMG OMG OMG.

Of course, the evil devil Maybelle is,, she had to ruin it. "SHUT UP SYDNEY! Now PUSH ME!!!!!!!"

"Ok, ok! And quit calling me Sydney, you brat!" I said, pushing her and not looking at Gaara at all coughcough.

"Maybelle!" Damn. Of course Sulphar (who the hell names their child SULPHAR?) knows Maybelle; there's only two elementary schools in this town, and they go to the same one. "Gaar, I want to see May!" Aw young love…WAIT NO STOP THINKING ABOUT LOVE BRAIN! NO! STOP!

"Hnn." And the next thing I know, Sulphar's on the swing next to Maybelle and Gaara's STANDING NEXT TO ME.

I am soooooooooooooooooo screwed!

The two eight year olds chat away incessantly, and Gaara and I push our respective charges silently, the tension so thick t could be cut with a knife.

Of course, silly me, I'm so wrapped up in my own thoughts I forget to push Maybelle and she smacked into me and I fell over.

Smoooooooth, Sia, smooooth.

Sitting on the ground, Maybelle, Sulphar, and Gaara staring at me, I couldn't help but to burst into laughter.

Our charges dissolved into giggles and Gaara, pulling me off the ground, was smiling.

OH. MY. GOD. I MADE GAARA NO SABAKU SMILE. THIS IS SO NOT IN MY CONTRACT!

"You ok?" He asked in that deep sexy voice of his and I couldnt help but to stare into his eyes.

"Yeah…" His hand lingered on my wrist a little too long and the little devils noticed.

"SYDNEY AND GAARA, SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-EEEK!" And they're off, me bolting behind them.

I'm having little kid stew tonight.

* * *

_**Two.**_

"Can we get ice cream, PLLLLLEEEEEEEEASSSSSSSE?" the two chorused, staring up at us with begging, pleading eyes.

I looked at Gaara. "Weeeeeeelll…."

"Fine with me," He said.

"Alright, you two win."

"YAAAAAY!" And they went bolting off towards the nearest ice cream shop.

I said, "Shit!" and ran after them, Gaara following me.

Somehow, Gaara and I had been roped into letting Belle and Sulphar spend the day together (I'm still not so sure how that happened).

We finally caught up with them . "No running off again!" I scolded, placing an order for three mint-chocolate-chip ice creams and one vanilla.

Sulphar frowned up at Gaara. "You're boring," He said solemnly, licking away at the green ice cream.

"Hnn," Gaara said. "You're too exciting."

"HEY! AM NOT!" Maybelle and I laughed at them.

"Syd!" Maybelle blinked up at me. "Can I stay the night at Sulph's?"

"I dunno…we'll have to ask your mom and dad…and his, too…"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww…" They both chorused, and I grinned.

They were so adorable.

I glanced at Gaara, the two kids holding hands, walking out of the shop together ahead of us. We fell in step together, following them.

He smirked at me. "They're cute, aren't they?"

"Mmmmhmmm…" But in my mind, I was imagining him and me, not Belle and Sulphar.

* * *

_**Three.**_

"You two spent a DAY TOGETHER?" Ino shrieked into my ear.

Sakura batted her over the head with a pillow. "Uhm, ow, Ino! I'd LOVE to keep my eardrums, thankyouverymuch!"

"Shut up, forehead! This is important!" Ino looked at me. "I need an answer, Sia!"

"Yeah, we did-but Belle and Sulphar were there too."

"Gaara told me you were very mature," Temari snickered. "I think he likes you now."

I blushed furiously.

"And you didn't want her to go after him! Honestly, Temari!" Tenten said exasperatedly.

"This is exciting! Le very exciting!" Ino was bouncing around Sakura's loft. "We can move forward!"

"…Wasn't that what we were doing before?" Sakura asked me, eyebrow raised. I shrugged.

"You two are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend at the end of these two weeks! I just know it!" Ino gushed. "My gut tells me so!"

"Like your gut told you Sasuke was going to say he loved me after those two weeks?" Sakura asked sarcastically. "Which he STILL hasn't done, btw."

"THIS TIME'S DIFFERENT! Sia's not afraid to chase after Gaara, like you were with Sasuke!" Ino shot back.

"You two, ENOUGH," Temari said. "Honestly!"

"…Hey, where's Hina?"

"Work," Everyone else chorused. I sweatdropped.

I was observant…not.

* * *

_**Four.**_

It was Monday, and I was a little worried about seeing Gaara. I mean, sure, we had gotten along on Saturday, but…

"Sia!" I turned around. Gaara. I think I was shaking.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say…thanks for Saturday. Sulphar had a blast." Why did I feel like he didn't really mean SULPHAR had a blast? AND WHY WAS HE TALKING IN LONG SENTENCES! AGH! MY BRAIN!

"Yeah. Maybelle too." And why did I get the feeling that I wasn't REALLYsaying MAYBELLE had a blast?

God, love's confusing.

He smirked at me. "Hnn…see you around, then."

"Yeah…" Wait! SEE YOU AROUND…was he going to chase after me? OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD! This was NOT happening! Wait…YES IT WAS!

I could've fainted there, on the spot.

But I didn't…because I had class.

* * *

_**Five.**_

Lunchtime. I had just escaped from the mushy scene of Sasuke and Sakura (gag me now!) and was eating at a tiny café that had good lunch.

I was all by myself…Ino was off talking to some person who wanted a job, and Temari and Tenten were going elsewhere for lunch, and Hinata had a different lunch period.

Sigh.

But, of course, for some reason, fate loves me this week, so, of course, Gaara popped up.

"Hnn."

I nearly dropped my fork in shock. "Hey, Gaara."

"…Can I join you?"

"Uh. Sure."

He sat across from me, and I blinked. _Gaara no Sabaku was eating lunch with me._ Holy. Fricking. Crap.

Oh my god oh my god oh my GOD…

"We should do that again…"

"Huh?"

"Saturday"

"Oh…right…" I blushed.

He smirked.

I near fainted.

I had a pretty good feeling that, at the end of next week, Gaara no Sabaku was going to be MINE.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_FAIRYTALEDREAMREALITYFAIRYTALEDREAMREALITYFAIRYTALEDREAMREALITYFAIRYTALEDREAMREALITYFAIRYTALEDREAMREALITYFAIRYTALEDREAMREALITYFAIRYTALE_**

_EXCUSES EXCUSES:_

**dIsClAiMeR: No, I don't own anything belonging to Naruto.**

**Well, here it is. The second part in the "Chika" series (and I just decided today to make it into a series).**

**The ideas for the first and second parts came while I was swinging in the park (i go there for inspiration). I saw two little kids chasing each other around and thus Maybelle Uchiha and Sulphar no Sabaku were created.**

**I'm DAMN PROUD of _Fairytale cHiKa _thus far. I :hearts: it xD. My favorite part was when Sia fell down. xD.**

**AND OMG...GAARA WAS SMILING!**

**Wow.**

**Lol...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! _Fairytale cHiKa_ needs love.**

**NO FLAMES! MY POLICY ON THAT STILL HASN'T CHANGED!**

**...Damn, I forgot to turn off the caps lock eh heh heh...**

**PEACE,**

**Lady MOC**


	2. Chapter 2

**ACCORDING TO ENCARTA DICTIONARY...**

**FLIRTING IS "behaving in a playful, alluring manner"**

**A CRUSH IS "the person who is the object of somebody's temporary romantic infatuation"**

**A KISS IS "to touch somebody or something with lips, either gentle or passionately"**

_You've got to be kidding me. Dictionaries are soooooo specific and unreal (and, have you ever noticed, you need to look up words to understand words you looked up in the beginning????)_

_Please-like a dictionary can guide MY romance crisis. Honestly._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**FaIrYtAlE cHiKa**_

_**Six.**_

"Lunch?" Sakura blinked. "You had LUNCH with Gaara no Sabaku? I don't think you're going to need the full two weeks."

"Super Chika, honey, you had your chance," I said smoothly, filing a nail. "Cracking a Gaara no Sabaku is an _art_. You have to be careful. One day you have them all jelly-filled, the next, they're like diamond. Sakura, trust me, I need two weeks."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You're taking this seriously."

I gave her an exasperated look. "Gaara no Sabaku is a GOD. He deserves to be taken seriously."

Ino, who had been oddly silent, threw a pillow at me. "You're crazy."

I grinned, bouncing slightly on the bed. "I know. Thanks for the compliment."

I earned a face full of pillows and a fall off the bed.

"…OW!"

* * *

_**Seven.**_

Next day. Next mission. Next Gaara mome-OOF.

I landed on the floor of the college, looking up. Oh. Well, there was my Gaara collision moment for the day. Sweet; right on schedule, too.

"Hnn," He said, extending a hand to me and pulling me upwards. Unprepared for this, I stumbled forward and into his chest.

Awwwwwwwwwwkwarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrd!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Plus, y'know, there were all the glares of those evil vevil fangirls trying to burn holes through my back.

I stepped back from him, his hand still wrapped around my wrist. And, being the FRICKING STUPID ASS KLUTZ I am, I nearly tripped over my bag.

And, somehow, I found Gaara holding me up over my bag, one arm around my waist, other hand still attached to my wrist, like he was going to kiss me.

Oh. My. Frickin. God.

HOLYCRAPHOLYCRAPHOLYCRAPHOLYCRAPHE'SSTARINGATMYLIPSISTHISREALLYHAPPENING-

"SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ino's voice came shrilling down the hallway, and Gaara and I pulled away from each other immediately.

YES THANK YOU INO-WAIT NO BAD INO DAMMIT! I DIDN'T GET TO KISS MY PRINCE CHARMING!

I picked my bag up off the ground, smiled at Gaara, said "Thanks for not letting me fall," and nearly ran down the hall to get to Ino.

Kami I'm bad at this whole "get a boyfriend" thing.

* * *

_**Eight.**_

"He was going to kiss her. Y'know, if I hadn't, uh, interrupted them," Ino chattered away incessantly, batting her eyelashes.

"I think you scared him off," I whined, banging my head on my desk in our first period, the oh-so-great Math course. _Le groan._

"Then chase after him harder!" said Ino like it was the most obvious thing in the world (it might've been; again, I'm not so great at this boyfriend thing). "For kami's sake, Sia, its not rocket science?"

"To some people," Sakura muttered from my left. Thank kami, someone who was on my side-wait! Technically, she wasn't, because she had a boyfriend.

SHUN SHUN SHUN.

Ino whacked Sakura over the head with a purple-and-white-nail-painted hand. "Ssh, hon. Stop discouraging our Princess Charming."

…Uhm, ok. WTF?

"I think 'Fairytale Chika' fits, more," Sakura growled back.

Uh-oh, bad move Sakura. Ino's eyes sparkled. "OMG! Perfect! Sia's the damsel in distress, and Gaara's her Prince Charming-uh, ow, Sia!" She yelped as I threw an empty VitaminWater bottle at her.

"Ino, DOHL, if you know what's good for you, SHUT IT," I growled. "I am not a damsel in distress-tell her, Sakura."

"She's not a damsel in distress, Ino," Sakura said dutifully.

"Ugh, WHATEVER. You two are hopeless."

I smirked in victory, retrieving my VitaminWater bottle back.

…Hey, I can recycle too, y'know!

* * *

_**Nine.**_

"What I DON'T think you understand, Syd-" I sighed, blocking out lil' Belle's rambling. Sigh, another Wendsday babysitting my little cousin. Joy to the world, Sia's gonna die of boredom-

But, no, I was wrong. Because, just then, Maybelle's 'Sulphar' radar went off (…no, I do not have a 'Gaara' radar… -shifty eyes- …cough…cough…).

"SULPHIE!" She screamed, latching onto her crush. UHM, OK, SULPHIE?????? IS THE WORLD COMING TO A FRICKING END OR AM I JUST NOT IN THE LOOP!

Ok. Calm down Sia. You can spend another day just pretending like you don't have a bighugeginormokindofcrushslashlove on Gaara no Sabaku! Yup, you'll be totally fine!

…WHO THE HELL WAS I KIDDING. I WAS GOING TO DIE BEFORE THE DAY WAS OVER.

T.T My life sucks.

"Hey, Gaara," I said as Sulphar and Belle did their greeting ritual. "Have a nice day?"

"Hnn," He replied, smirking. "Trip over anymore things?"

Of course he had to bring that up. Its not like any NORMAL human being would do that…cough…cough…

"No, as a matter of fact," I shot back, frowning a bit. "I stayed trip free, thankyouverymuch!"

He smirked. "Reallllly now? From what I've heard, you trip over things _regularly._"

Damn Temari.

"What are you doing, Sabaku, checking up on me? What are you, a stalker?" I'm smooth…smooth like…a…smooth thing…

…Yeah…

"Maybe…for you. If you want me to be."

OHMYGAWD.

I just realized something.

I'M FLIRTING WITH GAARA no SABAKU!

…I am such a spazz sometimes.

I spazzed. A little bit. Stay cool, Sia, stay cool! As…a…cool thing…

"Hmmm, no thanks Sabaku, I'd prefer to stay stalker-free. It keeps things, y'know, easier?" I flashed him a coy grin, and then turned to Maybelle. "C'mon, May. We gotta get you home."

When we were about sixteen feet away from them, May said, "You so have a crush on him, Syd."

"Shut it, brat."

* * *

_**Ten.**_

"OHMYGAWD! YOU FLIRTED! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Ino squished me to her chest.

Middle Uchiha Sia is dying here. She leaves all of her possessions to one Gaara no Sabaku, her-

"Ino, get off of her, you're killing her," Temari pulled her off of me.

…Uhm, forget what I said earlier. Not important.

"AGH! TRAITOR! YOU'RE HELPING GAARA BECOME A STALKER! AND RUINING HIS INNOCENCE! RAWRGH!" I tackled Temari to the floor. We tussled around a bit, then separated.

"…OK…that wasn't werid…" Sakura sighed. "You guys got that out of your system now?"

"…Yes…" Temari said.

"…Maaaaaaayyybeeeee…" I said…

…and received three whacks over the head for my trouble.

Sigh.

Honestly, why do I even try to cheer my friends up? They just hit me.

…I guess I'll never know…

"So…you guys flirted. Le good sign," Ino said, relaxing in one of Sakura's fluffy, orange beanbag chairs.

"Hmmmm…" I said, not really listening. It's a thing you pick up after three plus years of being Ino Yamanka's friend-listening but not really and just blocking her out.

…Yeah.

"Next step…kiss him."

"Ok…wait. WHAT?" I screamed, falling out of another beanbag.

…I am so never chasing after a boy again.

…Y'know, after this thing.

…Mmmm…yeah…done now…

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_FLIRTINGCRUSHKISSFLIRTINGCRUSHKISSFLIRTINGCRUSHKISSFLIRTINGCRUSHKISSFLIRTINGCRUSHKISSFLIRTINGCRUSHKISSFLIRTINGCRUSHKISSFLIRTINGCRUSHKISS_**

_YAY I GET TO RAMBLE:_

**Still don't own naruto.**

**Yeah, its back so soon. Get over it. Le seriously.**

**I absolutely love Sia in this one. She's adorable when she's random and a spazz. xD. **

**And Maybelle too. -sigh- I :heart: my OCs...oooh and Sulphar too!...kay, shutting up now. xD**

**Yay Panda-kun. Panda panda is SOOOOOOO hot and yumminess! MMM! PANDA!**

**...i have a fetish, ladies and gents xD.**

**Please review me!**

**And tell me**

**what you thought**

**about this chapter!**

**Please, no flames!**

**Luves, hugs, and Sasukleberries,**

**LadyMaybelleLuvesSasukleberry**

**Miku**

**and**

**Sia and Panda**


	3. Chapter 3

**ACCORDING TO ENCARTA DICTIONARY...**

**A Fan is "an enthusiastic admirer of a celebrity or public performer"**

**A spasm is "an involuntary sudden muscle contraction"**

**Random is "done, chosen, or occuring without an identifiable pattern, plan, system, or connection"**

_...It's official. Dictionaries just make everything worse._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**FaIrYtAlE cHiKa**_

**Eleven.**

Somehow, I found myself standing in a ginormo huge line outside of the college's atrium-like-thing. No one had any idea about why the WHOLE SCHOOL was wanted here, but y'know, whatever fits their fancy.

Teacher-people are always absolutely crazy. They always make their students do the weirdest things…like stand in line for two+ hours just so they could lecture us about something that probably really didn't matter.

I looked around, wondering if I could…somehow, just escape this thing. Unfortunately, Tsunade had foreseen such a desperate attempt, and had planted teachers every two feet.

Really, didn't adults trust young adults anymore?

I mentally groaned, whirling around. Sia Uchiha was so not made for standing in lines and being quiet.

And that's when I noticed it. Red hair. Two people in front of me.

I started hyperventilating…or something.

The next thing I knew, Sakura and Ino were shaking me, calling me names and just being mean to me in general.

Really, what's the issue with friends these days?

"Are you _sure_ you're ok?" Ino asked me once we were inside the atrium, raising an eyebrow at me. "You looked about ready to pass out in there."

I blinked, my mind going at five hundred miles a minute. I couldn't talk-wait, yes I could! I just couldn't breathe…Whew.

…WAIT. _WHAT_?

And that's when I started choking.

* * *

**Twelve.**

"…and it has come to my attention that some of you are putting others down."

No, really Tsunade? I had no idea. Maybe you should just talk to the fangirls around here. They spend enough time hasseling the guys at our school that they should all be put in jail.

But, no, she just had to burst my bubble of happiness. Why does everyone do that nowadays?

"And so I am just giving you this warning, because I believe that you can all work out your differences."

Tch. _Snort_. She had obviously never seen Ami and Kenzi fighting over Gaara's poessesions in the locker room.

…Wait. What were they even doing…how did they…UGH! THEY WERE SO DEAD!

"…Is she ok?" Sakura asked Ino, checking my tempature.

"I don't know…she's turning awfully red…"

I punched the seat in front of me.

"…OW OW OW!" I yelped.

Tsunade sighed. "Miss Uchiha, would you _please _be quiet?"

"Yeah, Sia," A female voice hissed somewhere from behind me. "_Shut up_."

I turned around and found myself glaring at Kenzi, self-proclaimed future-girlfriend of Gaara no Sabaku.

I stuck my tongue out at her, huffed, and whirled around, nearly falling out of my seat in the process.

Oh yeah. Was I smooth, or…not?

* * *

**Thirteen.**

"OK, total question, Saku," Ino said as the three of us walked (or shuffled/herded/ran) out of the atrium. "Why weren't you sitting with your Prince Charming?"

"…Please don't ever refer to my brother as Prince Charming again," I said, bad mental images I didn't want sneaking into my brain.

Ino rolled her eyes. "OK, Sia. Saku?"

She looked offended. "We don't have to spend 24/7 together. Ever heard of the saying "Absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

"No," Ino and I said bluntly.

She sighed, about to go on a rant. I got distracted.

Yeah, I would've listened to her, except for the fact that GAARA was WALKING towards ME.

Yes, you heard me. GAARA NO SABAKU WAS COMING MY WAY!

_Please insert spazz attack here._

Sakura whacked me. "Sia! Cut it out! Play it cool!"

Right. I could do this. I stopped spazzing, straightening myself, and turned towards Ino, as if we were talking about something really important.

But it only took one…word…for that all to fall apart.

"Hnn."

* * *

**Fourteen**

If anyone told you I spazzed for about half-an-hour after that, they are sorely misinformed. They _obviously_ not getting their info from the right sources.

Collecting myself, I smiled at him. "Hey Gaara. What's up?"

He just smirked. "Hnn. Can we talk?"

I had a puzzled look on. "…We are."

Ino and Sakura (discreetly) smacked their hands to their foreheads.

His smirk grinned. I could hear him calling me cute. "In private."

"…Oh. Oh. Ohhhhhhhhhh. Right. Yeah, sure," I said, turning exetremly red. "Yeah, we can do that…" Kami, someone stop me now, I'm rambling again.

I remember us walking down the hallway toward a quiet place in silence, before I turned around and looked at him.

"So," I said.

"Hnn."

* * *

**Fifteen.**

I ran inside Sakura's house, smacking into a few walls on my way up to her bedroom. I threw open the door and jumped into the room filled with four girls.

I screamed.

And screamed.

Spazzed a bit,

And then fell over.

"OMG OMG OMG!"

Everybody stared at me. "…Sia, are you ok?"

"GAARA SEMI-SORT-OF-KIND-OF-IN-HIS-GAARA-ISH-WAY-ASKED-ME-OUT-OMGOMGOMGOMG!" I gasped for breath.

The neighbors ended up calling us, complaining about the "sounds of five cats dying".

But, really, nothing can bring me down.

It's only a matter of time before he calls me his girlfriend!

YESH YESH YESH!

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_BLAH!:_

**Here ya go. Fairytale cHiKa. It's about time, too... -sigh- Oh well.**

**I'm gonna make this quick, 'cause this chika is tired and needs to sleep.**

**I don't think this chapter is as fantastic-y, but, eh, whatever, it works.**

**...Anyone notice Sia's a spazz? (i just had to insert the "spasm" thing at the beginning. sorry, it wouldn't leave me along).**

**Blame my iPod for the "sounds of five cats dying" thing. It was being werid.**

**Please review, and leave your wonderful comments! (no flames, how many times must I say this?)**

**Peace, chikas and chikos,**

**An Order of RAWR.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ACCORDING TO THE DICTIONARY...**

**A friend is "somebody who trusts and is fond of another"**

**Life is "the entire period during which somebody is, has been, or will yet be alive"**

**A door is "a movable barrier used to open and close the entrance to a building, room, closet, or vehicle, usually a solid panel, hinged to or sliding in a frame"**

_...What are you looking at me like that for? Oh...the door? What? I had to know._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_**Fairytale cHiKa**_

_**Sixteen.**_  
"Omigod, he HELD A DOOR OPEN for you?" came the sound of a fangirl squealing from across the room.

I attempted to block it out.

"Mmmmm," Kenzi's voice purred. "And he talked to me. I'm going to ask him out to lunch."

My blood began to boil and I attempted to breath. C'mon Sia you can do this. In, out, in, out.

"You think he'll say yes?"

"I know he'll say yes."

At that moment, the bell rung, and I flew out of the room, running into several lockers.

Have I ever mentioned I hate INANIMATE OBJECTS and FANGIRLS?

* * *

_**Seventeen.**_  
The whole cafeteria was quiet as Kenzi slipped from her spot at the Sluts R Us table and strode across the cafeteria towards my Prince.

My brother, who happened to be sitting with us girls today, gave me a look.

I flung ravioli at him.

"What was that for?" He growled as he peeled it off his cheek.

"Don't give me that look mister," I brandished a fork at him.

"Oh, Gaara, will you go out to lunch with me tomorrow?" Kenzi simpered. Loudly.

Everyone's attention snapped towards them.

Gaara shook his head. "Hnn. I'm busy."

It suddenly clicked in my head that tomorrow was the day scheduled for our date, and I smirked in a very un-like-me fashion.

"Sia?" Ino said. "You're scaring me. You're acting like your brothers."

Sasuke scowled. Sakura pecked him on the cheek.

"Can I join you?" Everyone looked around to see Gaara standing behind me.

I pushed 'Mari over, and patted the bench. "Pull up some plastic."

He smirked. "Hnn. We still on for tomorrow?"

"Yup." And at that moment, the bazillion of fangirl stares directed at my back didn't faze me.

* * *

_**Eighteen.**_  
I scowled, throwing clothes across the room, desperate to find something to wear today.

Finally I just threw on a random t-shirt (I Art RAWR) and scampered out of my room, nearly knocking into my older brother.

I glared at him. "What are you doing here? You moved out!"

He smirked. "Cant I visit my baby siblings?"

"No!" I whacked him with my sweater sleeve. "Especially when I have to get to school!"

He nodded. "Don't you have a date today?"

I glared at the nearest wall. I was going to kill Sasuke.

MY PERSONAL LIFE! MINE!

"Its none of your business," I huffed, and flounced past him into the kitchen, hoping to find Sasuke.

I had no such luck.

* * *

_**Nineteen.**_  
I walked into the college, fiddling with my hair nervously.

"Hey loser," Kenzi sneered at me, standing in front of me. "I hope you know that just because he sat with your lunch table doesn't mean anything. He will be mine."

I snorted. "I think it's rather obvious that he doesn't like you."

She just glared at me. "Oh eff you," She snarled. "He will be mine at the end of the week." And then Her Snobbiness was gone, and I was gasping for breath I didn't know I didn't have.

Darn those stupid fangirls. They ruin everything.

Hinata came up to me at that moment, looking concerned. "I heard Kenzi talking to you."

"Talking isn't the appropriate word," I hissed, swirling around and stalking off to my next class.

And then i realized I'd been rude to Hinata.

Well, crap.

* * *

_**Twenty**_.

"I think I hate my life," I said conversationally to Sakura and Ino as I sat besides them.

"Why's that?" Sakura asked.

"Well, for starters, I can't be nice to my own friends. And then there are the stupid annoying fangirls, and then there's this stupid Gaara thing. WHY ME?" I sobbed.

Ino patted me on the back comfortingly. "Hey. At least your going out on a date with Gaara today."

I perked up. "That's right!" I promptly fell out of my seat.

Sakura stared at me, then looked at Ino. "I think she's got a point."

"UGH!"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_RAWR:_

**Well there it is. THe fourth chapter of Fairytale cHiKa. ^^**

**On a not-so-random note...I am having a Sia-writing oneshot contest. Yes, this means you get to write Sia. Yes, you should write Sia. Yes, you can find the info on my profile underneath my "Sia" section.**

**Leave your wonderfully writen and thought-out comments please! **

**They are much appreciated.**

**NO FLAMES RAWR!**

**Baibai until next Sia-time,**

**An Order of RAWR**


End file.
